This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310295744.6 filed on Jul. 15, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to a control method applied to an electronic devices and the corresponding electronic device.
In recent years, electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones, cameras, portable multimedia players or the like are widely applied. In these electronic devices, there are usually included a touch sensing unit for receiving the input of a user or an input unit such as a keyboard, mouse or the like so as to facilitate the user's operation. The touch sensing unit may include a touch sensing area which can be composed of sensor elements such as capacitive touch sensors or resistive touch sensors or the like. The user may perform actions such as click, double-click, drag or the like on a touch control area to realize corresponding control functions. However, with the development of technology, the processing capability of a processor is improved, and functions which can be provided by an electronic device to the user are increasing continually. The above simple touch operations such as click, double-click or the like have been already unable to meet more and more diverse operation requirement of the user.
On the other hand, inputting via a touch sensing unit or an input unit such as a keyboard, mouse or the like is not suitable for all electronic devices. For example, as to an electronic device such as a television or the like which has a distance from the user when being used, the user generally needs to operate it by a remote control. As another example, as to a head-mounted electronic device, the user cannot see the touch sensing unit, button or the like set on the head-mounted electronic device, thus it is difficult to perform complex operations.